No será la última
by abygate69
Summary: One Shot. Edward está muy preocupado, y hay algo que quiere saber sobre su pasado: cómo conoció a Winry. Reto mensual para fma esp.


**No será la última**

Edward estaba muy nervioso. Se aguantaba el impulso de menear la pierna para no despertar a la criatura rubia que dormía sobre sus muslos.

- Papá…

Hohenheim, que había estado observando el reloj, siguiendo el trayecto del segundero, se volvió hacia su hijo con expresión de tranquilidad.

- Estoy preocupado.- Confesó el joven. Su padre siguió sin pronunciar palabra, esperando a que Edward continuara:- No recuerdo cómo conocí a Winry.

Hohenheim dibujó una sonrisa. Con un suspiro, se quitó las gafas y se restregó los ojos con el dedo índice y pulgar.

- Eso es porque eras muy pequeño.- Comenzó, limpiando las gafas con la punta de su camisa.- Sólo os lleváis unos meses de diferencia, y recuerda que Pinako y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Así que prácticamente sois amigos desde que nacísteis.

Edward bajó la cabeza, decepcionado.

- Pero, ¿no recuerdas siquiera cómo fue? ¿algún momento en particular?

Hohenheim volvió a colocarse las gafas cuidadosamente, y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo.

- Siempre había sido tu madre la que recordaba con detalle vuestros juegos.- Dijo con una sonrisa, pero al ver la expresión de decepción de Edward continuó.- Pero sí me acuerdo de cuando Winry y tú comenzasteis a hablar. Debíais de tener entre uno y dos años, poco antes de que me fuese.

* * *

Edward corría lo más deprisa que sus cortas piernecitas le permitían, llevando den brazos a Al, que botaba de forma incómoda y gruñía intentando pronunciar el nombre de su hermanito para que parase. Apenas había empezado a levantarse, y Edward ya se le llevaba de acá para allá todo el santo día. Pronto llegaron a casa de los Rockbell, y se encontraron a Winry sentada en la hierba cerca del porche, muy atareada en algo que ellos no podían ver.

- ¡Winry! ¡Winry! – La pequeña levantó la cabeza, pero pronto volvió a su tarea con un bufido.- ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Edward, agachándose junto a ella.

Estaba con las piernas abiertas sobre una manta, rodeada de tuercas, tornillos, cojinetes y destornilladores. Cuando Edward soltó a Al, la niña se llevó un dedo a los labios.

- ¡Shhh! He cogido un automail del almacén de la abuela; quiero ver qué hay dentro.

Edward la observó, atónito. Prácticamente había desmontado la prótesis por completo.

- ¿Lo has cogido sin su permiso? – Adivinó.

Winry gruñó de nuevo.

- No me valen ninguno de estos destornilladores…- Murmuró, más para sí que para los dos hermanos.- ¡Ed, tráeme la caja de herramientas de la abuela!

El aludido puso los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Si tía Pinako me pilla, me hará pedacitos! – Exclamó, llevándose ambas manos al cuello y sacando teatralmente la lengua.

- ¡Qué va! Se ha ido de compras con mamá, y papá está durmiendo la siesta.

- Pero…

- ¡Vete a por la caja o la que te va a descuartizar voy a ser yo! – Chilló, amenazando al niño con un destornillador enorme de estrella.

Edward se levantó rápidamente y se apresuró hacia la casa. La puerta delantera estaba abierta, y en cuanto puso un pie en el umbral, recordó uno de los motivos por los que había ido corriendo hacia allí. Habían ido a buscar a papá.

"_Vaya"_ Pensó, _"Debe de estar trabajando en el taller"_ Se adentró en la salita, cruzando el comedor de puntillas. La casa estaba tan silenciosa, que podía oír la respiración del tío Urey desde el sofá del salón.

Cuando Edward llegó por fin al rellano para bajar al taller, un crujido en las escaleras que se disponía a bajar le asustó. Haciendo el menor ruido posible, se escondió tras el mueble que había junto a la puerta del rellano, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su padre no quisiera entrar en el salón. Por fin, escuchó cómo su padre continuaba subiendo las escaleras; tal vez fuera al cuarto de baño. Si así era, aprovecharía para salir corriendo y coger la caja de herramientas lo más rápido que pudiese, y rezó por que su padre hiciera _aguas mayores_ para tener más tiempo.

Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó debajo del mueble, de forma que se vieran lo menos posible. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, y una vez llegó al taller, buscó la caja de herramientas con la mirada. Se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio el mastodonte con el que tía Pinako cargaba todos los días arriba y abajo. Tendría que llevarlo a rastras.

- Ese canijo tarda mucho.- Comentó Winry, impacientándose.

Edward apareció por la puerta principal arrastrando la caja de herramientas, rojo como un tomate y con la frente sudorosa.

- ¡Ya era hora! – Exclamó la pequeña, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Edward llegó hasta ellos, soltó la caja de herramientas y se tiró al suelo, agotado.

- Si… querías.. la caja de… tendrías que haber ido… tú.- Replicó, jadeando.

- Bien te viene hacer algo de ejercicio, o te quedarás tan pequeño como ahora.- Alegó Winry, abriendo la caja y rebuscando.

- ¡No me llames así! – Chilló Edward, levantándose.

Pronto comenzaron a insultarse y a chillarse, y no se percataron de que Sara y Pinako venían por el camino, cargando con unas cuantas bolsas. Cuando llegaron junto a los niños, Winry, que estaba de espaldas a su madre y su abuela, no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que Edward enmudeció y cambió su expresión a una de terror.

Winry se giró lentamente y miró no sin algo de temor a Pinako, que observaba las piezas de una de sus mejores prótesis esparcidas por el suelo. La niña cerró con fuerza los ojos esperando algún chillido de su abuela, pero para su sorpresa, ésta echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó varias carcajadas, seguidas poco después por las de su madre.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! – Exclamó Pinako.- ¿Has desmontado ésto tú sola, Winry?

La niña asintió, contenta de que su abuela no se enfadara. De pronto, un despistado Hohenheim apareció por la puerta delantera de la casa, rascándose la cabeza; llevaba en la mano un par de zapatitos muy pequeños.

- Oye, Pinako, ¿estos zapatos son de Win…? – Se interrumpió al observar a su hijo mayor, descalzo, y con los calcetines manchados de hierba.

Parpadeó, confuso. Pinako también llevó su atención a los pies de Edward, y a continuación a la caja de herramientas. Los _engranajes_ de su cerebro captaron la situación rápidamente, y metió la mano en una de las bolsas de papel que llevaba en brazos.

- ¡Quién te ha dado a tí permiso para entrar en mi taller y sacar mis herramientas, renacuajo! – Chilló furiosa, amenazando a Edward con sus nuevos alicates.

El pequeño salió corriendo de forma mecánica hacia su padre, que aún estaba sujetando los zapatos, y se escondió tras él, agarrandose a sus pantalones. Hohenheim y Sara reaccionaron por fin: el primero protegiendo a su hijo, y la segunda sujetando a su madre por el brazo para evitar que le abriese la cabeza al pobre Edward.

* * *

- ¿Cuál fue la primera palabra de Al? – Preguntó Edward tras un breve silencio, girando la cabeza para ver a su hermano, que dormitaba en una incómoda silla de plástico.

Hohenheim permaneció callado unos segundos.

- "Renacuajo".- Respondió, con total tanquilidad. Edward bufó, mirando a su hermano como si le hubiera traicionado.- Lo dijo aquella misma tarde.

- No me acordaba de aquello.- Murmuró Edward.

Algo se removió en sus piernas, y cierta personita rubia se incorporó restregándose los ojos y bostezando.

- Papá…- Se quejó, tirando de la camisa de Edward.- Tengo hambre, ¿me compras algo de comer?

Hohenheim sonrió, mientras observaba a Edward revolverle el pelo a su hija.

- Ahora no, Trisha. Esperaremos a que mamá se encuentre en condiciones para comer.- Dijo, sentando a la niña a su lado.- Además de que no nos perdonaría que fuéramos a algún restaurante sin ella.- Añadió por lo bajo.

Hohenheim abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la puerta de la sala contigua se abrió y salió el médico. Sin siquiera dejarle hablar, Edward se levantó rápidamente y entró a la habitación como un huracán.

Cuando llegó junto a Winry, sus piernas flaquearon, y Edward cayó de rodillas al suelo. Bajó la cabeza y susurró:

- Cielos…

Aún sin mirarla, levantó el brazo izquierdo para alcanzar la mano de Winry, pero algo mucho más pequeño se aferró a su dedo anular, y Edward levantó la vista.

- Creo que alguien quiere saludarte, Ed.- Dijo Winry con voz agotada.

Trisha llegó junto a Edward y se apoyó en el borde de la cama para ver mejor.

- ¡Mira papá, se parece al tío Al y al abuelo Urey! – Exclamó la niña, emocionada.- Mi hermano va a ser muy guapo de mayor, entonces. – Declaró con convicción.

El bebé, que estaba junto a su madre envuelto en mantas, se removía y abría los ojitos con pereza.

Al apareció por la puerta precipitadamente y con ojos somnolientos. Suspiró con alivio al comprobar que todo había salido bien, se sentó en la cama y besó a Winry en la frente.

- Eh, Ed fíjate.- Edward le miró. Tenía una expresión curiosa, como si Winry hubiera estado en peligro de muerte.- Ésta es la segunda vez en tu vida que haces algo bonito.- Dijo, observando a la pequeña Trisha, que jugaba con una de las manitas de su nuevo hermanito.

- Oye papá, nos prometiste a mamá y a mí que nos llevarías de compras mañana, así que no lo olvides.- Amenazó la niña, empujando la mejilla de Edward con el dedo.

Edward se carcajeó, al mismo tiempo en que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas por segunda vez desde que intentara revivir a su madre.

- ¡Ed! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Winry, preocupada.

- Ahora sí…

* * *

**n/a:** ¡Ah! Es lo más tierno que he escrito en mi vida xD nunca pensé que algo así saliera de mis dedos (?), así que espero que no haya sido demasiado "rosa". Para el reto de julio de la comunidad de _fmaesp _(tenéis el link en mi perfil para quien no la conozca), basado en la frase "_**Make you work hard, make you spend hard, make you want all of her love**._ (Traducción: Te hace trabajar duro, te hace gastar mucho, te hace querer todo su amor)". No calculo bien a qué edad empiezan a hablar los niños, pero mi madre me dijo que con año y medio yo empecé a hablar como una cotorra, así que los dejé que tuvieran más o menos dos años y medio. Curioso que Al empezara a andar antes que a hablar xDDU. Espero que os haya gustado, y que haya cumplido los requisitos para el reto. ¡Gracias por leer!

Aby


End file.
